The Playboy
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: This is a one shot fanfic in Bella's veiw, right after Edward comes back in New moon. It's my opinion on how edward really is and Jacob fans would probably like this. Please read and REVEIW!


The Playboy

Isabella Sawn, preferring to go by the name Bella, was satisfied as she viewed her latest poem. After her ex-boyfriend, fanged vamp playboy wannabe Edward had cold-bloodedly walked out of her life, leaving her stranded and unconscious on the forest floor no less, she had learned to come to terms with her past decisions. Deciding to refer to her long-ago obsessive crush on the handsome Cullen boy as post-traumatic Phoenix stress disorder, Bella was finally certain she had to let go of her past compulsive infatuation.

In Basic English for all those normal people out there: Edward Cullen could go to hell for all she cared.

The poem she was writing was her reply to Edwards's latest declaration of love. After leaving her for weeks, the stupid idiot actually had the nerve to come back and expect her to love him again? As the English so quaintly say: ARE YOU BLOODY WELL OUT OF YOUR MIND?

She held back a small smile as she surveyed her masterpiece, silently reading the words to herself.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Breath-taking**_

_**Heart-breaking**_

Well that was certainly true. Any one of the Cullen's was stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, attractive, etc. And Edward was no exception.

_**A soulless hunter of the night**_

_**A heartless creature, out for a bite**_

Also poetically ironic. Isn't this how Edward had always viewed himself to be? Well the know-it-all was finally right, he was a monster. A cruel, vicious, bloodthirsty monster of the night.

_**You walk up to the classroom, a devil in disguise**_

_**A fallen angel of heaven, you spin a web full of lies**_

That's what I had thought of him as. A beautiful angel fallen from heaven, lost among the ordinary, dull humans in this pitiful little town. But he wasn't an angel; he was a devil in his own right. And everything he said was lies- it was all, all lies. The warm words of love, the praises, the romantic notions… Cullen was certainly one talented liar.

_**Enticing to your prey like moths to a ravishing fire**_

_**But all you want is sweet blood don't you, little vampire? **_

That was all he had wanted from her. Her blood. Her warm, sweet, flowing blood so full of life and hope. But he thought he was a good vampire so he restrained himself. He shouldn't have bothered. He was doomed to rot in hell from the very beginning; he should have just taken me when he had the chance. Now with Jacob and his pack protecting me… well Sam didn't want anymore human killings.

_**With eyes of night and hair of gold**_

_**And a laugh like a tingling bell]**_

_**Edward Cullen, I want to say to you**_

_**Go To Hell! **_

The perfect way to describe him and the ideal message within. She let a small smile come out now as she reached for an envelope to put the poem in. The lines flowed through her mind one more time, and she let her eyes close briefly to hear them.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Breath-taking**_

_**Heart-breaking**_

_**A soulless hunter of the night**_

_**A heartless creature, out for a bite**_

_**You walk up to the classroom, a devil in disguise**_

_**A fallen angel of heaven, you spin a web full of lies**_

_**Enticing to your prey like moths to a ravishing fire**_

_**But all you want is sweet blood don't you, little vampire? **_

_**With eyes of night and hair of gold**_

_**And a laugh like a tingling bell]**_

_**Edward Cullen, I want to say to you**_

_**Go To Hell! **_

She walked out to the post office, the address of the Cullen house printed on the envelope's cover in her messy scrawl. She idly wondered what she should make for her and Charlie tonight. Burritos? Or maybe steak? No, Bella decided, we'll visit the Blacks instead. It's been a long time since she visited Jake.

_Author's Note: I hope that some of you people liked this. I mean I can totally understand why a few of the Edward fans may hate this but let's face it. The blood-sucking vamp's a total playboy here. Also for those of you who are Team Jacob, I hope you liked this fanfic and please REVIEW! I think that my former like of Edward has lessened a lot and so I decided to express my new feelings in this poem. Again, please REVIEW!_


End file.
